MU The Reaper Years
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: Part 2 of the Years series! Ray has entered the Reaper's Game to stop Sho Minamimoto from wrecking Monstropolis and save his mom. But there's just one problem. It takes place in a city populated by humans. Will he stop the evil mathmatician from destroying all he holds dear, or will he crack under the pressure? And how the hell did Johnny die? JohnnyXOC Friendship
1. Day 1: Stranded

**This is actually a crossover, but idk if I want to put it there. **

**I might, but I could keep it here.**

**OH well... **

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Day 1: Stranded**

The streets of Downtown Shibuya were packed with people of all different backgrounds and ethnicities.

The red light on one side of the street became green so the masses began to cross the intersection to reach their destination.

Meanwhile, a monster with light green fur dotted with light blue spots all over his body who looked like a huge teddy bear with a dinosaur tail woke up in the center of the crossing.

* * *

**Chow's POV **

Hey. I'm Chow Buffet. Legally, My name is Chow Devower, but that's neither here not there.

What do I look like? Didn't you hear the narrator a second ago?

I woke up to the sound of a crowd of people talking.

It was kind of obnoxious, but I'd heard louder.

I stood up and looked around to find myself surrounded by humans.

Normally, any other monster would be freaking out right about now, but I knew humans weren't toxic.

How I knew? Don't worry about it.

"Ok... How the heck did I get here? And where am I?" I asked myself aloud as looked at my clothes.

I was wearing my black ripped up OK vest, a straight black t-shirt, my headphones, my black camo jeans, and my black combat boots.

"This is what I was wearing when I... Wait! How am I still here?! Joshua killed me! I should be dead!" I thought to myself as I clenched my fists.

Last thing I remember is an apology and a single gunshot.

There was something in my right hand. I opened it and found a black skull pin that looked familiar and really cool in my opinion.

"Oh. Ok. Now I know where I am. I'm in the Reaper's Game. Josh explained the rules to me a few weeks ago. All I have to do is go 7 days without being erased and kill Sho. I'm dead, so that explains why the humans can't see me and aren't running in terror. Joshua did say dying was the only way in. Could've warned me before he shot me in cold blood, the sadistic asshole."

Suddenly, a message came in on my phone.

It read, 'Reach the 104 building. t=60 minutes. Incompletes will face erasure. Signed, the Reapers.'

_** Augh!**_ A sharp pain hit my hand.

I looked down to find a blood red timer etched into it counting down by the second.

"Crap. I can't die on Day 1. Joshua said I need a partner or else I can't defend myself. Someone else has to be in the game. He made that part clear enough."

All of a sudden, a bunch of red tatoos floated in thin air and turned into the frogs from my dream I had at the beginning of the semester.

"Crap! I can't fight. I gotta run!"

I took off down the street with speed that rivaled a bullet train.

* * *

I stopped to rest next to a statue of a dog.

"They're still coming?! Where is everyone?!" I shouted as I got bonked on the head.

"Stop yelling! Just because the walking blow urchins can't see or hear you doesn't mean I can't and this pain in my hand isn't helping!" A voice grumbled as I took in the sight of the person next to me.

If the fangs peaking from his bottom lip didn't give him away, then the ROR sweater, horns, and attitude-fueled scowl did.

"Johnny? How did you die?"

"Die? What are you high? I'm still breathing, aren't I?" He replied as he tried to inhale with no luck.

"You're dead. Breathing is what living people do. You're so dense."

"Shut it, fuck nugget! The only reason I'm not pounding you into rubble is that I don't feel like getting my hands dirty." Johnny retaliated as he cracked his knuckles.

"Whatever. Guess you're better than no one. Now form a pact with me."

"What?"

"Just say 'I agree' so we don't die a humiliating death!" I barked as the frogs surrounded us.

"Ok! I agree!"

Suddenly, a light surrounded us and it felt like I was connected to Johnny.

"The fuck was that?" He asked me as I threw him my fire pin.

"Just hold onto this and hope you don't get us killed." I responded as a flash of light hit us.

_**Music: Twister TWEWY Soundtrack**_

We were dragged to a similar area free of people, but full of the frogs.

"You're good as gone!"

I pulled out my kunai and tried to slash the frogs to bits, but my slashes did nothing more than bounce them back.

"It's not working!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Johnny chimed in as he pulled a sword with a black blade from a sheath on his back.

"Where the hell did you get a sword?!"

"Don't worry about that! Worry about killing these things!"

Our attacks were only deflecting the monsters and we were getting tired fast.

"Wait... The pins! Johnny! Put the pin on your sword!" I barked as I pulled the rest of my pins out of my pocket and slapped one on each of my kunai.

"This better work!"

He slapped the pin on his sword and swiped it at a group of frogs.

A wave of fire shot from the blade and sliced the ground wiping out some of the frogs while the ones that his blade touched burst into flames on impact.

"Whoa... That was some power!" Johnny commented as I sliced a few into static.

"Keep going! We're almost done!" We finished them off and got dropped back by the statue.

_** Music End **_

"So you want to tell me what just happened or where we are?"

"If I had the time I would, but look at your hand. We've got les than 30 minutes to find this 104 place or we're dead."

_**Bzz!**_ My phone vibrated in my pocket.

I pulled it out to see an app I didn't install. The icon looked like the pin I found when the game started.

I clicked it to find a map of where we were among other things.

"Ok. We're at the Statue of Hachiko. It's to our northeast. Let's go."

"Why should I go anywhere with you? I don't like you and you hate me. Plus you killed my dad." Johnny inquired as he sat back down.

"First, He hated you and wanted me dead ! And you know this! Second, I don't hate you and if you want to come back to life, then you'll follow me. We're partners now, so start acting like it!"

* * *

I walked towards what I learned was the Scramble Crossing with Johnny begrudgingly following behind.

"So why aren't you afraid of these humans?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"As long as they can't see or touch me, what's to be afraid of? Why didn't you freak?"

"Well that's a story for if we get to our destination on time. Now pick up the pace."

We walked towards the huge building, but before we could reach it, I crashed into an invisible wall.

"Shit. This is the only route to the 104 building. How are we gonna get there?" I asked no one in particular as the wall evaporated.

"Run!"

* * *

"We barely made it..." I coughed out as the timer disappeared from our hands.

"Now that we're not in danger for the moment, can you answer my questions?"

"If I know the answers. What's on your mind?"

We sat in front of the store and relaxed a bit.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the human world in a popular city in Japan known as Shibuya."

"Why are we here? And what's with these pins?" Johnny continued to ask me as he pulled out his own black skull pin.

"We're one of many players in a game created by an unknown force known only as The Reaper's Game. All the players are dead and those who survive the week get the chance to come back to life."

"So we're all competing for another chance at life? Then why didn't you just kill me when you had the opportunity?"

"First, the proper term is erase since we're already dead, second, I don't want to kill you and, third, I need you just as much as you need me."

"Why? You know so much about this game already you could probably do this blindfolded. I'm just a waste of space here."

"I can't fight without a partner and you're the best I could find. Can't we bury the hatchet at least for a week?"

"Grr... Fine. Anything to get me out of this nightmare." He replied as he shook my hand.

"Oh, you factoring hectopascals. Your number crunching nightmare has just begun." The voice caused us to turn around and witness something weird.

A 20 year-old looking tan human wearing nothing but an open black jacket and black skinny jeans was sitting on top of a heap of junk.

It was really out of place.

"So you must be Sho. I've heard things about you. Not good things." I stated as I walked up to the heap.

"You 000's are really starting to irk me. This game was supposed to be over today! You're the only players that survived the assault. Now I can't keep working on my art!" He growled as he pulled some black tatoos from his pocket.

"He's armed. Get ready!" I shouted as a bright light hit us again.

_**Music: Junk Garage TWEWY Soundtrack**_

We were standing in front of the 104 building as 2 black bears with tattoo arms and claws spawned on both sides of us.

"Umm... You think we can take them? These guys look a lot tougher than a bunch of frogs." Johnny asked me as he unsheathed his sword.

"We have to. Unless you want to die?" I replied as I took a defensive position with my kunai.

"Hell no. Let's bring the pain!" We stood back to back and deflected the claw strikes while I looked for a weakness.

"I can't scan anything... My power isn't working... Why the fuck isn't it working!?" I growled as I combo-slashed the beast in front of me into the wall of 104.

"Calm down and just fight without it!" Johnny replied as he burned his opponent with a well placed slash to the arm.

"Fine!"

The fight didn't last much longer, but I lost my spark halfway through.

_**Music End **_

"Grr... You annoying decimals aren't surviving the week. Not if I can help it!" Sho growled as he hopped off the pile.

"You're not gonna be Composer for long. I'm here to claim what's mine and you being alive fucks with my winning image."

"Ha. As Game Master and Composer, I say bring it you dumb hectopascals!" He barked as everything went dark.

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	2. Day 2: Unite

**Gotta put up as much as I can while I can!**

**This chapter we get to see from Johnny's POV**

**Also... From here on there are going to be some real vulgar threats tossed. Just a warning...**

**And it would help the battle scenes if you played the songs I put in front of them while reading. It sets the mood.**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Day 2: Unite**

**Chow's POV **

I woke up in the middle of the street near a café.

"How the fuck did I fall asleep? I wasn't even tired!" Johnny barked as he sat up from where he was placed on the street.

"The Game Master, or GM for short, can end the day, therefore making us fall asleep anytime after the mission is completed. And the reapers place us where he wants them to. Joshua told me that." I explained as I looked at the café for the name.

"Wildkat? Sounds hipster."

"Well I'm starving. Let's check it out. Since no once can see us, we could just take some food." Johnny snickered as we walked in.

"But what about the mission?"

"There isn't a mission yet. Now hush up and let's grab some grub."

* * *

It was completely deserted. It looked like any other coffee shop I'd ever seen.

"Hey! Just the two dudes I'd been waiting for!" A voice cheered from the back as we got inside.

"Huh? I thought no one except for that tattoo guy could see or hear us?"

"There's a reaper decal on the doorway. It lets us shop for stuff while we're in the game. I could've told you about it, but I just didn't want to spoil your fun." I explained as a human walked out the back of the store.

"I'm Sanae Hanekoma, but you can call me Mr. H. Joshua called and said you might drop by."

He didn't look much older than Sho. He had black hair that came up into a cowlick, dark shades, a rolled-up white long sleeve shirt, a black vest, black pants, and sandals.

"Shit! Human!"

Johnny slid under a table as the guy started laughing hard.

"Dude... Humans aren't toxic. Now get up before you embarrass me even more." I stated as I pulled him next to me.

"How do you know that?!" Johnny panicked as he grabbed his elbows.

"Because I've touched a human before and didn't die. And your frat brother Joshua was a human. Now shut the hell up before I fist you."

"So what can I do for you, Phones and Fangs?" He asked us as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Fangs? Really? You can do better than that..."

"Ignoring him... We need info. And did Josh leave me anything?"

"I can answer any questions you may have and yes he did. A couple things from when he played the game a few months ago."

He handed me a bag.

It held 2 white pins, about 600,000 yen, and a picture.

"Now... Questions?"

"If we go into stores, aren't people gonna run from us? We are monsters." Johnny asked first as he scratched his arm. It was all he could do not to maul me out of hunger.

"Your player pins disguise you as humans while you're in stores with the decal. Although the more distinguished features you possess like your fur color, fangs, tails and horns are still visible. But this is Japan and people who look like you are normal."

"Cosplay?"

"Cosplay."

"Legit. What are the white pins for?" I inquired as I threw it on my shirt.

"If you fight in sync with Johnny, then the pin gets stronger. And when you activate it, you can pull off a devastatingly amazing attack. The whole point of this game is to trust your partner, because it's not only your life that's on the line if you lose. It's theirs too."

"If Johnny can stop hating my guts long enough to fight with me. Egotistical prick."

"Oh, eat a dick, Chow!"

"You're just mad because I didn't eat yours, you overzealous asswipe!"

"You're damn right I am, you snot colored diseased rat looking ass bitch!"

"Well it didn't take you long to replace me with Randy, you cunt fanged ass mother fucker!"

"At least I actually love him, you loose ass slut mouth guttersnipe!"

"So that's why you brought him into the mob life, you self centered ass pirate!?"

"He asked me! I didn't want that life for him, you leapfrogging quick-to-judge ass clown!"

"Enough! Any more questions? Damn kids..." Mr. H asked us as he rubbed his forehead.

"Why didn't our weapons work until we put pins on them?" Johnny asked him as he pulled out his sword with the pin still attached.

"Well... Everyone has a specific psyche in this game. Some use pins. Some use other powers. You guys use the pins as weapon enhancers. The pins feed your weapons different types of energy to erase the noise. The stronger the pin, the stronger the assault."

"How do you know how strong a pin is?" I frowned as the info barraged me.

"Your phone has an app with all you need for the game. It includes the map, pin menu, and the clothes menu. It also holds all the info we talked about today."

"Is there any way to get to Sho without playing the game to Day 7? I've got better things to do with my time." Johnny asked him as he took a step back.

"I'm just doing this to save the world. Do you know any way to get to him quicker?" I added.

"If you can get to the Shibuya River somehow, you can use the pin I stashed there, get to the Composer's throne, and pick a fight with Sho, but be warned. The psyches you're using now won't leave a dent in him."

"Where are we supposed to find better pins?"

"Well... There is this kid that comes by here around the same time everyday that was in the game a few months ago. I'm sure he can give you some of his pins. Either that our fight stray noise, but that'd take you forever." He replied as he sipped the mug of coffee.

"Wait. Was the kid's name Neku by any chance?" I asked him suddenly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Mr. H! Hook me up with some soup! I'm ready to slam!" A voice from behind us shouted as I looked back at another 2 humans walked in.

The loud one looked like a thug with a black skull beanie, white tank top, and a skateboard and the second one looked a bit antisocial with purple headphones, a purple turtleneck(?), white shorts, and purple shoes.

"Beat. You don't have to yell every time we come here. And stop asking people to play you in Tin Pin Slammer. You're not that good." The kid with the headphones groaned as they stood next to us.

"Hey Phones! What's shaking?" Mr. H. greeted him as he slid him and the beanie kid some soup.

So that's where he got the name from.

"Um... Hey. I'm Chow."

"Whoa! Green dude! Sup, yo! Name's Beat!"

"I'm Neku Sakuraba. What brings you to this ghost town?"

Mr. H. took a deep breath. It seemed like he was holding back the urge to high-five Neku's face.

"I need your help. Me and my partner, Johnny, are in the Reaper's Game and need some primo pins to take out the Composer. Do you have any?" I asked him as I briefly pointed to Johnny who was lying face down on the table.

"You're gunning for Joshua?" He asked me with a startled face.

"No. The math obsessed Grim Heaper has taken his throne and I'm here to get it back. I'm Joshua's latest proxy."

He looked kind of downtrodden after I told him that.

"Did he mention me?"

"Why? You guys fucking?" Johnny joked as Neku went red.

"Damn it, you ass goblin! Zip your trap." I barked at Johnny. "He actually did. He said he would've picked you if he wasn't stuck in another dimension."

"Oh. Well you can use these. All my best pins are in there. Just return them here when you're done with them."

He handed me a bag of really fashionable pins.

"Thanks! See you later!"

"Hold up, Phones 2! You'll need this if you want to skip the missions." Beat stopped me and handed me a gold key pin.

"That should stop those walls from getting in your way."

"Damn. Thanks for all the help. I really appreciate it."

"Because you're friggin useless without someone else helping you..." Johnny mumbled into his hand.

"Johnny, can I talk to you in the back for a sec?" Mr. H. asked him as he grabbed his sleeve and dragged him through the door behind the counter.

"Does that kid have a sword?" Beat asked as he disappeared.

"It's his psyche." I replied as I stole his soup.

* * *

**Johnny's POV **

This is fan-fucking-tastic.

Not only am I dead, I'm surrounded by humans in a dumb survival game.

And I'm starving!

The guy who runs this dump just dragged me back behind the counter into his break room for who knows what.

"I'd felt something on you since you entered my shop..."

"Like what?" I asked him, not hiding my irritation.

"Noise." He replied as he put his hand over my head and crushed something I couldn't see.

Suddenly, I felt better than I had in a long time.

I was still a little on edge, but not nearly as much as I use to be.

"What did you do?"

"I erased the noise plaguing your mind. It's been feeding on your emotions since before you got here."

"But how? Our world doesn't have those freak beasts!" I replied skeptically.

"Your world just got a Reaper's Game recently, so it's possible that the noise it started creating latched onto your negativity."

Hmm... Seems legit.

"But... Can you pinpoint exactly when it latched on?"

"I'd say about the middle of November."

Around the time Chow dumped me...

"I feel lighter now... But I'm still hungry."

"Here." He said as he handed me a muffin.

I scarfed it down in seconds, but still felt a bit hungry.

Suddenly, a text came in on my phone.

It read, 'Reach Towa Records. t=30 minutes. Incompletes shall face erasure. Signed, the Reapers'

_**Augh!**_ The pain in my hand was back.

"Thanks for all your help. Did I just thank someone? Eh." I stated as I walked out the back and saw Chow still looking at his phone.

"Johnny, do you still want to use fire or do you want to switch to something else?"

"Eh... I'll stick with fire. Toss me a pin." I replied as he handed me a black and white pin with two intersecting swords on it.

"It's the Drake pin. It's Angel class so it's the strongest fire pin we can find."

"These things have classes?" I gasped as I stared at the offending item.

"Yeah. My phone said there are 5 of them. C, B, A, Reaper, and Angel."

"Ok. We've got less than 30 minutes to get to Towa Records our we're boned. It's not that far though." I stated as we walked towards the exit.

"Remember you two! Trust your partner!" I heard Mr. H shout as we ran down the street.

On the way there, I took a look at all the graffiti and art around the city.

It inspired me to draw, but I didn't have my sketchbook with me due to being... well dead.

Maybe I could buy one somewhere in the city.

Hopefully without letting Chow know.

* * *

We reached Towa Records with lots of time to spare.

"Mission done. I wonder why he made it so easy..." Chow pondered out loud as a huge noise symbol appeared under his feet.

"Look out!"

I pushed him out the way just in time for the shark to miss us both.

"Whoa... Thanks, Johnny."

"No problem. Trust your partner, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh! How did I miss?! Last time, that worked!" A voice from behind us choked out as we turned to the source of the racket.

It was a pink haired human with weird wings sticking out her back holding her hair in a death grip.

"Whoa, this chick can't be for real. She looks like I killed her puppy."

"She's just mad she can't hit us head on. Not until Day 7, but too bad this game isn't lasting that long." Chow commented as she stared at us.

"Usually, That'd be the case, but the UG went on Emergency Call yesterday when you two survived." She giggled as she took a fighting stance.

"So every reaper on the payroll is gonna be after us? Great. It's a good thing I adjusted my pins for this." Chow grinned as the flash of light hit us again.

_**Music: Long Dream TWEWY Soundtrack**_

We stood in front of the record shop with the ferocious reaper on both sides of us: the original and a shadowy copy.

"Have fun, Johnny." Chow joked as he pulled out his kunai.

"I plan to." My sword clashed with the girl's sharp nails and sent me reeling back.

"She's tough. I like that."

"Stop getting aroused and fight, please!" Chow scolded me as he shot lightning from his kunai at her shadow causing the original to flinch in pain.

We traded blows for a bit before Chow and I were standing back to back.

"Keep hammering her! I can feel something!"

As soon as Chow slashed her towards me, I slashed her back. Then, he kicked her into the sky.

_**Flash!**_ The pin on my sweater changed from a blank pin into a design that was familiar to me.

"This is my artwork. I remember drawing this my freshman year of college." I thought to myself as Pinkie got up and started glowing.

"She's getting serious now. Ready to try this pin out?" Chow asked me as she slammed him into the wall of the shop.

_**Ow!**_ Why the hell could I feel that?

"Now if possible..."

"Yeah. Let's go!" I replied as we both pressed the pin at the same time.

Suddenly, we were standing behind a white backdrop.

"The mob life isn't for you." Chow spoke almost as if out of instinct as he posed with his arms crossed.

"We'll show you why!" I added just as naturally as I held my hand out.

Our location changed to a dark alley. I slashed her up into the sky where Chow spun around her and trapped her in a electric tornado.

He pulled out 2 pistols and fired round after round of ammo into the vortex before he ran out.

I finished the attack by slashing her out with a wave of blue fire.

We were transported back to the battlefield where the reaper was slowly distorting.

"Well that was a healthy distraction." Chow joked as we left the field again.

_**Music End**_

"Grr... You'll pay dearly for that!"

"Calm down, Uzuki... You'll get stress lines."

The voice belonged to an orange haired reaper standing behind her with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Leave, Kariya! These chumps are mine!"

"And let you get erased? Unthinkable. Whose gonna buy my ramen?" He joked a he stood in front of us.

"So you're the new proxy? Didn't think he'd choose a monster, but what are you gonna do?"

"Can you tell us where the Shibuya River is? We're here to put a stop to Sho and his craziness."

"You mean Pi-Face? Yeah, I'll help. But I don't just give out info for free."

"I'll buy you ramen and a box of lollipops." Chow deadpanned.

"He's just past the Statue of Hachiko. Follow the path until you reach a sewage drain. That's the river."

"Thank you."

Chow tossed him some yen and we ran towards the Scramble Crossing.

* * *

**Looks like things are heating up! Next Chapter probably after Christmas seeing as I lost my update spot until the 18th of January.**

**Happy Holidays and review! XD**


	3. Day 3: Swapped

**Thanks to BadgerWolf for the ingenious idea he gave me on how to get this uploaded.**

**Now for the main event.**

**We got more into Johnny's backstory today too.**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Day 3: Swapped**

**Johnny's POV**

I woke up to complete silence, which was weird since the city we were trapped in was pretty fuggin noisy everywhere we went.

Another weird thing was I was lying on something soft.

I sat up to find that I was back in my bed in the ROR frat house.

"Did we win? Am I alive? Where'd Chow go?" I asked the universe as I grabbed my sword from the night stand and walked out the door.

I reached the living room to find all my frat brothers minus Randy sitting around a picture of me. I found this kind of awkward, but it was a really good picture.

"What's with the ogling my portrait? I know I'm sexy, but come on. It's kind of creepy."

The joke fell on deaf ears as Chet began to speak.

"I can't believe he's gone."

"Don't say that! He's probably just playing a prank on us."

"Would you leave your dead corpse with a bullet through your skull at the back of the house for shits and giggles?!"

That's how I died? How come I don't remember?

From the looks of it though, Chet was super angry I was dead. Best sidekick ever. Too bad he's straight.

"Amigos. We have to go to the police. Johnny is dead and he needs to be put into the system rapido." Javier chimed in.

"We should divvy up his stuff while we can." Chip joked as he leaned back on the couch.

I'll punch him for that later...

Snap! Something just hit me!

Scattered scenes of my death pulsed through my mind, but nothing that I could really grasp.

Me and Randy relaxing in the backyard... Josh walking up to us... A gunshot... Me falling on a soft patch of grass. I'm sorry, Randy.

"Real tight-knit brothers you got there." Chow said from behind me.

"Augh! Where'd you come from?" I shouted being shook from my trance.

"My room in the OK dorm next door. I had the same problem you did. They can't see us because there are no reaper decals on the frats." He replied as he stood next to me.

"Why are we even here? What about Shibuya?"

"Sho probably sent us to our own UG to buy himself some time. I think someone tipped him off to our plan. The only reason he can even do this is because he stole Josh's place. Normally we'd be locked to Shibuya, but he loves bending the rules which is exactly why I have to stop him."

"Josh has that power over reality? I had no clue. I thought he was just another rich pretty boy." Johnny admitted as we walked toward the door.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't know. By the way, if there's anything you need for the week, you should probably go grab it now while you can."

I didn't need top be told twice. I booked it upstairs and grabbed my satchel, my sketchbook, and some pencils.

Why waste money when I have the materials?

Weird how a dead person can collect his belongings.

Beep beep! The mission is in.

It read, 'Defeat the bosses of 505 and 4444. t=120 minutes. Incompletes will be erased. Signed, the Reapers.'

_**Grrah!** _I'm never getting used to that.

"Come on, dude! The mission started already!" I heard Chow shout from down the stairs.

I threw the bag on my shoulder and exited my former home.

* * *

**Chow's POV**

"So what was the mission again? Defeat the bosses? How will we find them? All that dude gave us was a stupid word problem." Johnny asked me as we approached the quad.

"Easy. The black skull pin you got at the beginning of the game isn't just for show. It's your Player's Pin. If you focus some energy into it, you can scan people's minds or scan for Noise. The rest is up to us."

"Really? Whoa."

I pulled out my pin and flipped it in the air.

Suddenly, I saw a huge blue tattoo in the sky.

"4444 must've meant the quad. Let's go!"

The flash hit us and we entered the battlefield.

* * *

**Music: Eternity Blue Dragon Soundtrack**

"So this is the first boss?" Johnny asked me as we faced a huge, sunset colored living tattoo version of a dragon straight out of a Harry Potter movie.

"Yep. Let's bully!"

We charged it without hesitation, but it knocked us back with his tail.

I caught myself and skid back, but Johnny had to get fancy and flip back.

"We have to make a plan. What's this thing's weak spot?" Johnny shouted as we dodged a laser blast from its mouth.

I tried to scan for it, but my power failed me again.

"We'll just have to wing it!"

I hopped onto its back and slashed a hole into it's neck.

"Hit it there!"

Johnny poured on the fire and severely damaged the noise.

The fight was hard-fought yet short seeing as I was pissed that my scan power was MIA.

We erased the noise and went back to the normal quad.

**Music End**

* * *

"Say... Did you ever wonder why the monsters are called Noise and the guy who runs the game is the Composer?" Johnny asked me as we sat on the grass.

"I think it all has to do with music. The composer creates and fixes the music, the conductor makes sure the music stays consistent, and the producer supervises it all, but doesn't interfere with the creative process." I explained as I looked at the text again.

"So the UG is like the home of the city's music?"

"I guess. I never really thought of it that way. That's really impressive, Johnny." I praised him.

"I'm not just a pretty face."

"Then help me solve this. If 4444 is the quad, what is 505?"

"Maybe it's my frat house? If you turn it into letters, 505 spells ROR."

I really hate how smart he can be sometimes.

"Let's go! We've got just about an hour to finish this mission."

We reached the house and made it to the roof.

"You try scanning for it." I told Johnny as he pulled out his own pin.

He closed his eyes and began concentrating.

"Hmm... There's this big blue thing. Is that it?"

"Yeah. Just call it to you and prepare to fight it."

* * *

**Music: Headstrong by Trapt**

The flash hit us as we stood in front of red-eyed copies of Arsonile Armstrong and Kine Geist except Kine's eyes were naturally red so you couldn't really tell the difference.

"Well shit..." I cursed as Arsonile glared directly at me and Kine cackled maniacally.

"Ooh... Someone's got enemies. What'd you do? Toot it and boot it?" Johnny joked as we stared them down.

"No, pervy swordsman. I just beat that ass on this very rooftop the day you pranked us." I shot back as Arsonile sped at me.

"Johnny will be mine!"

"Duck!" Johnny shouted as I bent back and Johnny clashed his sword with Arson's claws.

I kicked him up and shot a volley of energy bullets from my left kunai at both red-eyed reaper clones mildly hurting them.

"Did I forget to mention that guy hates me and has a low-key crush on you?" I stated as they clashed again.

"How could you have known that?!" Johnny yelled as he caught Arson slipping and slashed him across the chest.

"He was ogling you during the mid games mixer. My scan powers help me see things. Too bad it's not working now." I explained as I effortlessly deflected the balls of dark energy being shot at me by Kine.

We fought hand to hand for a bit, but after I got in a few good hits he pushed me back with a ball of sludge.

"Ugh. You're really starting to irk me."

"Me or the reaper clones because I'll shank a bitch." I asked him as I closed in on Kine again so I could shock him close up.

"This dragon guy. He keeps trying to grope me."

"Don't fight it!" He growled as his wings caught fire.

"Well these copies are powered up versions of the originals. I guess everything got powered up including the libido." I stated as I slashed Kine unconscious.

"One down. Let's finish this!" Johnny shouted as he pushed Arsonile back with his blade.

"Okay! Let's tag team!"

I kicked him in the chest, then Johnny hopped over me and kicked him in the face.

Johnny slashed him into the sky, then I hopped up, slashed him across the chest and kicked him into the ground.

_**Flash!**_

The white pin etched a design on itself. The weird part was that it wasn't the same one as last time.

This one looked really familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Fusion time!" I shouted as we pissed the pin in unison.

The white backdrop appeared again, but we just stood in front of it.

"You ready to bring the pain?" I asked Johnny.

"Bring the pain!" He shouted back as the field was covered in explosions.

"So... What's next?" I replied in a bored tone as we left the area.

**Music End**

* * *

"Timer's gone. That's good." Johnny stated as we walked through the ROR house.

"Yeah, but I still wonder why he sent us here. He could've just trapped us somewhere in Shibuya for the day. Why waste energy sending us to a completely different UG?"

"You worry too much. Let's just go with the flow." Johnny chided me as we walked into his room.

"Who are you and what have you done with Johnny?"

"He got an attitude adjustment. Now hush."

I crashed on the bed while Johnny sat at his desk and pulled out a notebook.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked him as he started scribbling something.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Take a nap or something."

He was really defensive of whatever it was.

I tried to activate my camouflage, but like my scan power, it didn't work.

So I snuck up behind him undetected and looked at what he was doing.

To my surprise, he was sketching a picture of him and another guy that looked kind of like Randy, but a bit more bulky.

"That's really good. I didn't know you could draw." I stated as Johnny turned to face me.

"Yeah... I was taught by the best... or at least I was before my dad found out."

"Huh?"

"I really got into drawing when I was 10. My mom thought it was cute and found the only guy who'd teach a mob kid. He was a senior in high school at the time. His name was Blake. We got really close and I sorta had a crush on him, but I didn't know it at the time." He explained as his expression drooped.

"What happened?"

"Well... one day..."

* * *

Flashback, Johnny's POV 10 years ago

I was about 10 years old.

I was in my room busy practicing my technique. I was drawing a scary face.

Blake hadn't shown up yet. It wasn't like him to be late.

I really wanted to see him today. Just him sitting next to me and teaching me made me happy even if it was all reviewing what I knew at this point.

"Hey." I heard Blake's voice say from behind my door.

"Blakey! You're here!"

I ran to my door in record time and opened it to the teenage lizard monster.

He was wearing his lucky Letterman jacket and had on 2 pairs of blue tennis shoes.

"How'd your game go, Blakey? Did you score? Tell me all about it! I made the face just how you showed me!"

I was really excited to see him, but he looked tired. I didn't know why.

"That's great, Johnny. Listen. There's something I have to tell you." Blake stated as he sat at my desk.

"What is it, Blakey?"

"I have to go away for a while."

"Go? Go where?"

"I have to go away. I'll see you again someday but until then, I have to move on."

"But I thought we were friends. Friends don't leave friends."

"I can't stay any longer. I'm sorry."

With that, he dropped something on my desk and left the room.

I looked down and saw a necklace. It was half a golden heart.

"B... Blakey." I sniffled as I held the present he left.

"Now you can focus on what's important and not those silly drawings." I heard my dad say from the doorway.

"Y... Yes, sir. Whatever you say."

I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

**Present, Chow's POV**

"Whoa. That's heavy." I whispered as he finished the story.

"I never saw him again. I still wear the necklace he gave me under my sweater as a sign of respect." He stated as he pulled out the piece of jewelry from its hiding place.

"Cool. So that's him?"

"Yeah. This is a sketch from the last time we hung out as friends. It was one of the best days ever."

"It looks like it. The shading and shadows really makes it seem real."

"I just wish I could see him again."

"I can tell you will." I assured him as he continued the sketch.

* * *

**There you go! New chapter fresh off the presses. Tell me what you think about it. **

**Review!**

**Next Chapter in a week.**


	4. Day 4: Mind Crushed

**Now we get to the fun part... Heheheh...**

**Even more backstory. And we find out what happened to Randy.**

**Also shout out to BadgerWolf who is also making a slash fic. It's JohnnyxRandall and it's amayzah!**

**Now...**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Day 4: Mind Crushed**

**Chow's POV**

I woke up with a huge headache in my bed at the OK frat house.

The only real problem was the furry purple monster spooning me from behind.

It felt really good though and wouldn't be a problem if we were still an item, but we both had boyfriends to worry about.

"Get off! I'm taken." I shouted as I pushed him off the bed.

"Ow! It wasn't on purpose." Johnny groaned as he rubbed his sore back. "And since when are you banging someone?"

"I'm dating Jimmy Sullivan. You know him as Sulley. We started going out the day after you pranked us."

"No joke? I couldn't tell."

"I'm pretty sure the only people who know are my frat brothers. We kept the PDA to a minimum in public." I explained as I straightened out my back.

"So what do we do today?"

"We could go mind reading until the mission arrives?" I suggested as I pulled out my Player's pin.

"You can't read my mind, can you?"

I laughed at his facial expression. "No. Only the minds of the living. People with Player's pins and reapers are immune. Your perverted little thoughts are safe." I joked as we left my room.

My whole frat was in the living room doing absolute jack.

"Open up your senses..."

'I wonder if hot pockets can be used as weapons?' I heard Art think.

'Why are pictures square if the camera lens is round?' Mike thought to himself.

'Can you put gravy on bacon?' Squishy pondered.

'Does Chow like it rough? Or maybe he's flexible? I might have to test these theories when he makes it back alive like Josh said he would.'

I didn't have to think twice about who that was.

I'm going to destroy his ass when this is all over and not in the bad way.

Beep Beep! The mission is here. Dammit!

It read, 'Find variables King A and Queen S. No time limit. Incompletes shall face erasure. Signed, the Reapers.'

* * *

"No time limit? Then how can we fail?" Johnny asked me as we walked out the door of my frat house.

"We can't as long as we try. Now where could King A and Queen S be? And who are they?"

"Hmm... I'm drawing a blank."

At that point, Johnny shot up.

"Wait! I remember something Mr. H said to me. He said our world just got the Reaper's game recently so that means that just like we were about to storm the Shibuya River a few days ago, we must have a river like that here where the composer lives."

I shook my head in confusion. "Your point?"

"Joshua is a smug bastard and as the composer he probably sits on a throne, and where else would you find a king and queen than in a throne room!"

"Great thinking! But where would we find our Monstropolis River?" I asked him as we passed Art's second favorite sewer.

The weird thing was that it looked like a noise symbol was painted over the entrance.

I stroked my chin in thought. "This looks peculiar... Let me try something."

I pulled out the gold pin that Beat gave me and pointed it at the symbol.

It disappeared in seconds.

"Let's go."

"Right behind you!"

* * *

We waked down the long sewage drain for a bit before we saw a fancy looking door.

"This wasn't there during the Scare Games." Johnny gawked as I scanned the door.

"Well, I sense 2 people behind this doorway. You should open it."

"Okay. Let's go."

Johnny pushed the door open to find a really luxurious bachelor pad.

There were expensive looking couches lining the walls and a stained glass coffee table.

There was a sign over the bar built into the back.

'Dead God's Pad. Home of the Conductor.'

Johnny whistled as he stared at the decor. "Looks like someone had cash to burn."

"I guess. But why is the floor made of glass?" I asked him as I stared at the fish going past my feet.

"I had Megumi design this place before he was erased. It's almost an exact copy of the one in Shibuya. The new conductor is gonna have to remake this place eventually." Joshua chimed in from the couch.

"Augh! When the fuck did you get there?!" Johnny cursed as Josh stood up.

"I didn't sense him in the room."

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I decided to give you guys some help, but my services aren't free. I need a favor." He explained as he pulled out his phone.

"Um... Did you forget I'm doing this shit for you?! You killed me!" I barked as he stared dead at me.

Josh smirked. "You're not the only one I've killed in the past week."

Suddenly, Johnny grabbed his head in pain.

"_**Aurgh!** _It's coming back to me! I'm starting to remember!"

Then, a sharp pain hit me.

"_**Grrah!** _Something is hitting me too!"

We both caved on the floor and lost consciousness.

* * *

**Flashback, 3rd Person POV**

Johnny and Randy were relaxing on the hammock in the back of the ROR house.

Randy was curled up on his lover's chest with his tail wrapped around his leg scratching the exposed fur. It was a good day not to wear his ROR sweater.

"Mmm... That feels nice." Johnny groaned in pleasure.

Randy grinned. "I aim to please." He replied as his hands moved behind Johnny's head while continuing the scratching motion.

"H-hun... I'm n-not a d-dog." He stuttered as his leg started shaking uncontrollably.

"Well you sure act like a puppy, my little Johnny."

"Shut it. Just remember who's on top." Johnny snarked back while gripping Randy's tail.

"So you want to do it on the hammock again? Are we ever gonna tell the guys what happens on this thing?"

"Not unless they ask. The stains speak for themselves. Use at your own risk."

"You're so bad."

Johnny chuckled at this. "Yes. I'm a bad man. Punish me."

"Aww... Looks like playtime is over."

Joshua strolled up to the two lovebirds nonchalantly.

"Hey J-man. We missed you at the last scare game." Johnny greeted as he sat up while holding Randy close.

"Oh, I was there. You just don't remember."

"What do you mean?" Randy chimed in from Johnny's lap.

"I don't have time to explain, but you haven't seen Chow for a while, right?"

"Yeah. So?" Johnny asked him as he set Randy on the hammock.

"Well... I killed him. And I'm gonna need you to die too."

Suddenly, Joshua pulled a gun from his shirt and aimed it at Johnny.

"The fuck, Josh?!"

"It's nothing personal, but if you don't die, then Chow would have to go in alone."

"Go where?!"

"Why should I waste my breath? You're just going to forget this anyways."

"Johnny!"

"Randy... I'm sorry."

Josh pulled the trigger, causing Johnny's now lifeless body to fall onto the grass.

"No!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry. You'll be collected soon." Josh stated as he faded into thin air.

* * *

Chow woke up next to Johnny in a medium-sized white room.

"Welcome to the UG, home of the Reaper's Game. How was your death? Painless I hope." The monster in front of them asked as he pulled on his belt buckle.

He looked like a minotaur, but with normal legs. He was pretty tall standing at 7'6.

"Why am I here? And why is he here?!" Chow and Johnny shouted in unison.

"You are both here because you're dead. Now you must play the Reaper's Game if you want a second chance."

"I'll take it from here, Trent."

"Oh, yes sir." The man known as Trent replied as Joshua walked up to them.

"You asshole! You killed me! He killed you?! He killed me too!" The mob duo barked in sync as Joshua giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I'm evil. We know this. You get the gist of what's happening. Now for the entry fees. It's usually the thing you cherish the most, but for Chow, I'll have to make it the second thing seeing as the first is Sulley."

"Entry fee? You killed us, you son of a bitch! We should play for free!" Chow growled as a flash hit them.

"Usually I would let you slide, but I'm not running it this time. Johnny Worthington. Your entry fee is Randall Boggs."

"What?!"

"Chow Buffet. Your entry fee is your scan power."

"The grape soda?!"

"Okay! Have fun in Shibuya! Not like you'll actually remember this." Josh joked as a flash blinded the room.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I woke up in the room again, but I was on the couch spooning Chow again. Sad to say this was really comfortable, but when doesn't cuddling feel good?

"Who the fuck keeps putting us like this?!" Chow barked as he scooted away from me.

"Like I know. Don't act like it didn't feel good though."

"Shut up, Meg." Chow shot back as he stared at Joshua who was playing billiards aka pool.

"So about that favor?"

Chow sped over to him and stuck a pistol under his neck. "You're lucky I don't blow your brains out where you stand. Just give us the help and get out of our way." He growled as Josh had a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Hmm... You may be Composer material after all." He grinned as he pulled out his phone. "Fine then. We can skip the favor for now, but you still have to pick it up."

"Where?"

"This new café that opened a few days ago. It's called The Blank Canvas. The owner isn't there right now, but you can still go in and get the package."

Chow lowered his weapon. "We'll be back. Count on it."

* * *

When we reached the café, I noticed the design on the front looked familiar. Like I'd seen it somewhere before.

The lights were off and the closed sign was clearly visible in the front.

"Come on! The package is right there!" Chow drawled as he opened the door and grabbed the box.

"This thing is heavy. What the hell is in it?" He groaned as he set it back on the table.

I snapped the string with my claw and opened the box up.

Inside, I saw a pitch black sword that was similar to the one that I had in my sheath, but it had a long red line down the side of the blade. It's sheath was next to it.

There were also a pair of black handle kunai in the box that seemed to radiate power from their silver blades.

"New gear? I can fuck with it." I stated as I pulled out my old blade.

We took the weapons and switched our pins onto them.

Chow hid the new kunai in his boots and put his old ones behind his back. "Let's go finish the mission now. Something tells me Josh was trying to buy time for some reason." He frowned as he opened the door for me.

"Wait! We haven't eaten in 2 days. I'm grabbing a donut." I stated as I walked to the glass case.

"Grab me one!" Chow shouted as I reached into the display and grabbed two circular pieces of heaven.

* * *

"Joshua! Get out here!" I shouted as we reentered the pad.

"He's gone. Only the two people I sensed from earlier are left, plus there's an invisible door by the pool table. Let's go."

Chow pulled out his pin and scanned the room revealing the door.

The path to the inner sanctum was full of artistic graffiti. The father down I got, the more familiar it seemed.

"Wait! That drawing right there! That's same one I drew during my sophmore year! I thought I lost it in the library."

"How did it end up down here? Seems kind of suspicious." Chow asked as we reached another door.

"We're about to find out."

* * *

We both kicked the door open to find a huge open room.

The entire thing was black and there was a huge design on the floor that neither of us recognized.

"King A? Queen S? Anyone here?" Chow barked as he stomped on the ground.

"You think acting like a toddler is gonna make them answer you?" I joked as we heard laughter from thin air.

"You always did have a unique way of solving problems." A feminine voice said from seemingly nowhere.

"Well Johnny's no different. He always used to love pointing out people's flaws even before he was expected to by his dad." A more gravelly voice added.

Suddenly, a woman appeared in the back of the room.

Chow stiffened up when he saw her.

She looked like a light blue teddy bear wearing a black dress with black leggings and black low-heel boots.

"M... Mom?" Chow gasped out as I could see tears building up in his eyes.

"Don't steal the spotlight, Sheila. You're not the only one here who has someone to see." The guy's voice said as he appeared next to her.

My body locked up as I took in his features.

The seafoam green scales that shimmered in the dark room, the black leather jacket, the black t-shirt, and the 2 pairs of black custom sneakers were familiar, but the golden necklace hanging from his neck was all I needed to see to know exactly who this was.

"Blake?"

"I told you I'd see you again, Johnny. Miss me?"

* * *

**Damn... I'm getting good at cliffhangers! XD**

**Next Chapter hopefully before christmas! Smell ya later! XD**

**AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	5. Day 5: Extended Stay

**I don't know when this chapter is getting posted, but I hope it's before Christmas...**

**Oh well...**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Day 5: Extended Stay**

**Johnny's POV**

The busy streets of Shibuya ruined my nap.

"Finally up?" Chow asked me as he leaned on a traffic light.

"Yep. Looks like we're back to the hustle and bustle of the human world."

"Yeah. I kind of miss our UG now. It's not as bad."

"It was home. Nothing beats home. But it's a good thing we didn't end up in my frat house. Chip and Reggie love to sing Friday by Rebecca Black every Friday early in the morning to annoy everyone."

"Eew... Remember what happened before we fell asleep yesterday?"

"Yeah. Now we have another reason to win this game. One that I can get behind."

"For Randy, Blake, my mom, and monsters everywhere." Chow spouted as we thought back a bit.

* * *

**Flashback, Chow's POV**

We both ran up to our respective loved ones and hugged the life out of them.

"I missed you mom..."

"I missed you too sweetie."

I hugged my mom for what seemed like forever.

I don't remember how long it's been since I'd seen her. I stopped counting the days after a while.

The tears streaming from my face were justified.

"I knew those sketches on the wall out there were familiar." Johnny joked as I saw tears tail down his cheeks too.

"It's the only thing that passes the time nowadays. Besides my new café, The Blank Canvas."

"You got a place on campus?! How?"

Blake chuckled. "I did graduate from here a few years ago at the top of my class. It wasn't that hard to get Hardscrabble to say yes."

"How come I couldn't find you in the alumni listings?" Johnny asked him with a puzzled face.

"I had to cover my tracks if I was gonna become Producer of Monstropolis."

"Wait... Producer? You work for Joshua? How'd you even find out about the game?" I asked Blake with a surprised face.

"Well... I may have died about a year ago in a drive-by and won the Reaper's Game in Shibuya. Then Joshua asked me to become Producer of Monstropolis. When I found out what that meant I leapt at the chance. I could still live a regular life and I'd have a decent amount of responsibility."

"He made me Conductor a year ago too, but I never died. I'm one of the only living people who run the game besides Blake." My mom chimed in from her side of the hugfest.

"What?! But he said you got kidnapped by Sho!"

I broke the hug to stare at my mom in the eye.

"I've been here in the UG the whole time. He must've lied to you."

"Why would he lie to you about that?" Johnny asked me.

"So I'd agree to come here and fight Sho for him!"

"What?"

Johnny looked really confused at this point.

"Look at it this way. At the beginning of the semester, we made a bet that if I lost the Scare Games I'd have to play The Reaper's Game, but if I won, he'd return my mom to me. Follow me?" I explained as I sat on the granite floor.

"Yeah. Go on." Johnny replied as everyone else mimicked my action.

"The thing is she was already the Conductor and the conductor can't leave the UG for more than 4 days at a time. At first he wasn't worried, but when the Oozmas started doing excellent, he needed a backup to make sure I participated in the game."

"So he made up the story about your mom bring taken by Sho!" Blake added with a wide-eyed look.

"Exactly! Then I'd be guaranteed to come to the UG. But why? I haven't figured that out yet."

"But there is one thing I do know. Yoshiya Kiryu can't be trusted." Johnny stated as he stared at the throne in the back of the room.

"Who... The fuck is that?"

_**Smack!** _"Watch your mouth! I taught you better than that!"

"Sorry mommy..."

"It's Joshua. His legal name is Yoshiya Kiryu."

"Oh... Weird."

"Plus... The mission was to find my mom and Blake down here, but they haven't even come into contact with Sho at all..."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well according to Josh, Randy is your entry fee and my skill is mine. So as soon as we defeat Sho, we should get our entry fees back and get some answers."

"I'll be here when you return." My mom assured me as we walked towards the exit.

"You guys be careful. And use those new weapons wisely. They'll help you access a whole new level of power." Blake informed us as it all went dark.

* * *

**Present, Johnny's POV**

_**Beep Beep!**_ The mission is here...

It read, 'Defeat me at Pork City. t=300 minutes. Incompletes shall face erasure. Signed, Sho.'

_**Augh!** _That pain again...

"He's calling us out. Let's go make him regret it." Chow joked as he checked his phone's map.

"He's in Pork City. That's right next to Dogenzaka. Let's book it!"

As we past the 104 building, we saw 2 huge junk piles.

The thing that stood out though was what was written on them.

_**Any tree can drop an apple. I'll drop the freaking moon!**_

"So he's better than gravity? The prick..." Chow growled as he stalked to the next heap.

_**Any sound can shake the air. My voice shakes the heart!**_

"What does this mean?"

"He thinks he's better than air. I'm past pissed now." I groaned as we passed by them and entered Dogenzaka.

* * *

We reached the building to find Mr. H standing in front of the door.

"Phones! Fangs! What's up? I haven't sensed you in two days."

"Nothing much. Sho sent us to our own UG or at least we think it was him."

"Oh. Well that explains the huge sculpture on top of the building."

"Let's go own this dude before I have to jerk it myself. I'm backed up as fuck." I complained as I walked into the lobby.

"Sorry about him. He means well..."

"He's just frustrated. Take this if you want to go straight to the top." He informed Chow as he gave him a key card.

"Okay. Thanks." Chow replied as he followed after me.

* * *

Sho grinned maliciously at us as we walked across the roof.

"So zetta slow!"

"Shut it, Grim Heaper!"

"Welcome to your deathbed, you sons of digits. I couldn't wait 7 days to take you down. Screw the rules! Crunch! I'll add them to the heap!"

"Don't get cocky. We have something you don't. Something to fight for." I growled as I pulled out both of my swords.

"Ooh... Someone watches hardcore anime. Me likey." Chow jested as he slipped his kunai from his boots.

"I may be cool, but I do have nerd tendencies."

"Everyone does. I'm no different."

"Shut up, you dumb factoring hectopascals! I'm trying to kill you radians!" Sho barked as he changed form.

His legs became living tattoos and they looked a bit like beast legs. He also grew a tail.

**Music: Long Dream TWEWY Soundtrack**

We hit the ground on top of this huge coliseum.

"So this is what he built."

"Kind of junky." Chow dissed as a shockwave sent us reeling.

"Don't diss the art! Your complaints... Crunch! I'll add them to the heap!"

We regained our footing as he threw up some noise tattoos, but unlike the last time, he absorbed them and became a huge anthro tattoo lion.

"Remember. Blake said we can unlock a new stage of power. Let's try it!"

We stood side by side and deflected his claw strike.

"This guy isn't playing around. That hit shook me!" Chow mumbled as Sho came around for a roundhouse kick.

I deflected it up which left Chow open to slash him into the air.

"Speed up!" Chow barked as a green light hit us both.

I felt a lot faster and it showed as my swords sliced and diced him at speeds I didn't think they could.

Chow was a blur too. I could barely see him moving in sync with my strikes.

And all the attacks he was sending our way hit us about 40 percent of the time.

Not that he wasn't hurting us, but when I felt like I was gonna fall over, the pain would go away.

It inspired me to try something 10 minutes into the fight as we slowed down. "Power up!" I shouted as a red light hit us and our blades began to glow.

Our strikes were doing a lot more damage as I could see the pain on Sho's face.

"We should end this now." Chow informed me as I noticed Sho was fizzing out.

"Any ideas?"

"Fusion attack finisher?"

I looked down and noticed the pin was ready.

"Finish it!"

We pressed the pins and the white backdrop reappeared.

"The mob life isn't for you." Chow spoke almost as if out of instinct as he posed with his arms crossed.

"We'll show you why!" I added just as naturally as I held my hand out.

Our location changed to a dark alley.

I slashed him up into the sky where Chow circled him and trapped him in an electric tornado. He fired round after round of ammo into the vortex before he ran out. I finished the attack by slashing him out with a wave of blue fire.

We reappeared on the roof where Sho was hunched over and what was left of his masterpiece was just a piece of coal.

"You... You radians! I'll never forget this!" He wailed as he faded into static.

**Music End**

* * *

**Chow's POV**

A flash of light hit us and we reappeared in Mr. H's back room.

"Good work, Chow. I knew you had it in you. You too Johnny." Josh congratulated us as another flash hit the room.

"The fuck is with you and bright flashes?!" Johnny whined as a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his torso.

"Calm down, Johnny. You know how you get when you're angry." Randy's voice sung in Johnny's ear.

Johnny relaxed into the touch. "And everything is right with the world again."

"No it isn't." I cut in as I stepped to Josh.

"What is it?"

"I want control of Monstropolis. You can keep Shibuya."

"Why would I give up Monstropolis?" He smirked.

"Because technically I have control of Shibuya since I defeated Sho and if you don't, I will erase you. As long as I take your place, both worlds will be safe. Now... Hand over control of my home to me."

He looked like he was in deep thought for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Okay, fine. Complete my challenge by the end of the week and I'll accept your trade. Fail and I get control of both worlds."

**_Beep Beep!_ **My phone?

It read, 'Locate and defeat the 3 fallen angels by Sunday afternoon. You have 40 hours. Fail and face erasure. Sincerely, the Reapers'

_**Augh!** _That timer still hurts like a bitch.

"Good luck to you, Chow. You'll need it." Josh giggled as he left us to our own devices.

"Ugh... What now?" Johnny groaned.

"Easy. We just have to beat him at his own game. Piece of cake."

"Umm... Einstein!? We're still dead! He's not letting us go until the end of the week because of you!" Johnny barked at me.

"Well you're the one who said he can't be trusted! If we leave him in charge of our home, who's to say he won't try to mess it up like Sho?"

"Who's to say you won't?" Johnny asked me seriously as we sat there.

"Trust your partner. I thought you trusted me. I trust you."

"Well you forgot that Randy is here with us. It's not like he can protect himself! He's not in a pact and he can't fight."

"He's alive. The UG won't affect him. Besides, depending on where we get dropped, he can either stay here at Wildkat or at The Black Canvas until we win."

"Okay... I'm lost." Randy chimed in.

"Stay lost, cupcake. The less you know, the better." Johnny stated as everything went dark.

* * *

**Whoo... This is the last chapter before Christmas.**

**I will complete this story before the year is over though. **

**Reviews are cookies and I need them. :3**

**Thanks for reading! X3**


	6. Day 6: Air It Out Part 1

**(A/N) Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas(insert every other holiday here XP)**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Day 6: Air it Out Part 1**

**Chow's POV**

I woke in the center of the quad which was weird. Usually we're dropped in one of our dorms. Oh well.

I looked to my left to find the most shocking thing I've ever seen.

Johnny was toying with Randy's fronds as the lizard slept in his lap. He looked at peace for the first time since I met him.

"Had a nice nap?" I asked him as he stared at me.

"It was okay. You on the other hand look like a truck ran you over." He joked back as I smoothed my head fur down.

He went back to his earlier activity while I popped my back into place.

"You must really love him, huh?"

"Of course. He doesn't care about my faults. He doesn't judge what I do or who I am. He just loves me for me. I can't help but want to protect him."

"That's how Sulley is to me. I guess we both have more in common than we thought." I chuckled as we sat there for a minute, no one breaking the comfortable silence we'd established.

Johnny decided to start the conversation this time.

"So how do you think we're gonna find these angels?"

_**Beep Beep**_! My phone.

It read, 'Timer starts now. The three angels are known as the Writer, the Dancer, and the Artist. Only 2 of them are in Monstropolis. That's the only hint you get. Happy trails! Joshua'

_**Grr!**_ It even hurts when the numbers start counting down.

When I become Composer of Monstropolis, I'm making the timers less painful.

"So how are we going to find these guys? It's not that big of a hint."

"We could always regroup at The Blank Canvas, get some food, and hide Randy." I suggested as I stood up and stared at the sleeping lizard in Johnny's lap.

"Good plan." The ROR president replied as he carefully picked up his lover and walked beside me towards his mentor's shop.

* * *

"Johnny! Chow! What can I do for you today?" Blake asked us as we approached the counter.

"Can we leave Randy with you for today? We can't take him with us into battle." Johnny requested.

"Sure. Just drop him on the couch in the back. He'll be safe here." He grinned as we walked into his backroom.

There were 3 couches lining the walls, a table, and a desk in the back stacked with blank paper.

For a former college student, it was really neat and tidy. Like someone just bought the place and hadn't broken it in yet.

Johnny carefully laid Randy on the couch closest to the back near the storeroom.

"I left some donuts on the coffee table in there if you're hungry. Help yourself."

"Ok." Johnny and I called back as we devoured a few pieces of glazed perfection making sure to leave some for Randy when he woke up.

"Okay. Now let's start with the writer. Where would you hide if you were a fallen angel that liked to write?" Johnny queried as I thought of prime locations.

"The campus library would be a great place to start."

"Let's roll out."

"Wait. Johnny. Chow. You guys need to know something before you leave." Blake stopped us before we could even stand.

"You guys have composer power. The only thing that limits you now is your imagination. You'll need this power to defeat the fallen angels. They're on a level equal to the composer of any region."

"Thanks for the heads up." Johnny smiled as we stood up.

"Also, if you need to, you can always cross into the RG for a few minutes. That power should come naturally. Just make sure you alter your appearance so no one recognizes you. You're still technically dead until the week is up."

"We can do what now?!" I shouted sightly careful not to wake Randy.

"Like I said, your power is all up to your imagination now. You don't even need your pins anymore."

"That makes this even easier. You're a big help."

"It's my job as producer to help the composer. No one said which composer I had to help."

"Urrgh..." Randy groaned as he sat up on the couch. "Damn my head is pounding. Johnny?"

"Hey, cupcake. Had a nice nap?" Johnny cooed as he leaned down to him.

"Kinda. I had a weird dream that you got shot and I ended up surrounded by humans in a weird city. I was scared until I realized that they couldn't touch me. Then I got teleported behind you and I passed out."

"Yeah... That wasn't a dream and you need to stay here until we get back." I stated as Randy got wide-eyed.

His face switched quickly into a devious grin.

Then he grabbed Johnny by his yellow collar and planted a firm kiss onto his unsuspecting lips.

"Okay. I'll wait for you, but you owe me the usual when you get back." Randy winked as I dragged Johnny's babbling half conscious body out of the coffee shop.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

We reached the library in about 10 minutes.

"So how will we find the Writer?" I thought aloud as we entered the place of study, still cloaked by the UG.

"Maybe if we ask around, someone will know. Let's bust out these new powers."

We altered our appearance enough so no one would recognize us as we walked towards a slug kid.

"Hey. Is there a guy here that usually never leaves, is always writing, or has his head in a book?" I asked the kid as polite as possible.

"You mean Badger? He's always in the fiction section writing something crazy."

"Sounds like our guy. Thank you." Chow stated as we left for that section.

We went back into the UG as soon as we were alone.

If he was the guy we're looking for, he should be able to see us even from there.

We entered the unlit wing of the library and approached the monster in the corner whose face was blocked by a book.

"Badger? Is that you?" I asked the monster.

"Depends... Who's asking?"

"Chow Devower, you derp."

"Chow? How wonderful! I've been waiting for the day we'd meet again."

The monster put the book down and walked up to us.

He looked like a bat with a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a unique looking pen.

"Joey?! You're Badger, the fallen angel Writer?! I've been looking for your bitch ass!" Chow shouted, enraged.

"Joey? Who's that?"

"Oh, I could tell you who I am, but I'd rather show you!" Badger chuckled as he wrote in the book he was holding with his pen.

Suddenly, the floor under us became glass as we looked down on the scene below.

* * *

**Flashback, 11 years ago, Horrorsville**

"Chow! Hurry up! We got a new mission!" Little Joey drawled as a 7-year-old Chow walked out from his room.

Unlike now, he was dressed in full mob attire and had a dead look on his face.

"What is it?"

"We have to banish some thugs that are messing with the neighborhood."

"Why? Banishment is a last resort."

"These guys have banished innocent neighbors and are threatening to blow up the block."

"Where is the door station?" Chow sighed as he pulled out a pistol from his back pocket.

"Dude! Where'd you get that!?"

"My dad. He thought I needed a real one now that I'm 'of age'..."

"The door is directly under their safe house. If we hurry, we can hit them while they're unsuspecting."

"Let's ride!"

They reached the coordinates within minutes.

"You ready?" Chow asked him as he pulled out his pistol.

"Go!"

Chow rushed the room with his gun trained on the boss.

"Freeze, bitch!"

Only problem was, it wasn't just any thugs. It was the Kurai Beasts, the most devious gang in the area.

"Umm... I think I left my Easy Bake oven on... Bye!"

"Not so fast!" The leader growled as Chow was grabbed by two big rhino monsters. "You're not going anywhere."

"Joey! Help!" Chow cried desperately, but was only met with mocking laughter.

"Did you honestly believe a bunch of thugs would try some shit like blowing up the block with us around?" The boss coughed out in laughter as he looked past Chow.

"Good work, Joey. You really fooled those Buffets good!"

"It was my pleasure, Sir Dakuwan." He grinned as he entered the door and showed off the insignia etched into his arm. "Now what are we gonna do with him?"

"Easy. Toss him into the human world and hold him for ransom. When they send the money, we take it and banish the messenger too. Without their heir, the Buffets will fall and we'll take over! Then we can finally take out our Mensen enemies with ease."

Chow was hauled to a door on the far side of the room.

"Joey, you traitor! I trusted you! You were family!"

"You _thought_ I was family. The Kurai Beasts are my true family."

"If I ever get my hands on you, you're dead fucking meat!" Chow growled as he was tossed through the door.

"Stop it! Stop! No more!" Present Chow roared as the reality distorted.

* * *

**Present, Chow's POV**

"Damn it! You ruined the flow of my pen!"

"I'm about to ruin the flow of your face, traitor!" I shouted as I sent us to the battlefield.

**Music: Alone-Sleeping With Sirens**

"You're a new composer aren't you? You probably don't have a spirit item." Badger laughed as he scribbled up some paper minions and turned his poem into a laser sword.

"My kunai work just fine!"

"And so do my swords!" Johnny added as he drew both his weapons.

I slashed the minions to death while Johnny clashed with Badger across the library.

"Why would you sell out Chow!? He trusted you!" Johnny barked as they dueled laser pen to sword.

"Because I could! He wasn't even really my friend! The doof just listened to me when I said we had a mission. I could've said we were going to the moon to fight space pirates and he would've put a fishbowl on his head!"

In my rage, I stopped the music, teleported behind him and blasted a laser through his torso.

"Don't mistake my trustworthiness for stupidity. It will be your downfall."

"Okay... Bring it, bitch!" Badger shouted as the music cut back on and he shut Johnny off from the fight.

"Chow! Hold on! I'm coming!"

"No! This is my fight... Stay back!"

We clashed and bashed each other into the bookshelves. My kunai and his pen fell out of our hands across the floor.

"So it looks like it's up to whose imagination is bigger."

"Oh no it isn't because I've already won." I grinned as I pointed behind him.

"What?!"

Suddenly, multiple beams of light smashed into him causing him to faint and dismiss the battlefield.

**Music End**

"One down. Two to go." Johnny smiled as I picked up Badger's pen.

"So how did he you meet this clown?"

"I met him when my dad made him my partner. He was my friend before Henry."

"But he had you banished. How did you get back?"

"I guess I can show you the rest of the memory." I caved as I tapped into the pen's power.

* * *

**Flashback, Where we left off**

Chow woke up in a dark room.

"Ugh... My head. What's this cold thing?"

"It's an ice pack. I thought you'd need it after that nasty spill." A voice from the corner stated.

A 9-year-old boy with red hair wearing pajamas stood next to Chow as he layed on top of his bed.

"Augh! Human!" Chow gasped as he fell back off the bed.

"Don't be afraid! I'm friendly!" The boy stated as Chow stood in the corner.

"It's not your attitude I'm afraid of! Human touch is toxic!"

"But my friend Henry is just like you and he's not dead. Henry!"

Suddenly, a smaller version of Henry burst through the door.

"Yeah, Sam? What is it?"

"Can you tell him I'm not toxic?" San pleaded as Henry walked over to Chow.

"He's not toxic. The rumors are all fake. I've lived here for 2 months and I'm perfectly fine." Henry stated in a comforting tone.

"Well excuse me if I'm not in a more trusting mood. My ex-best friend just threw me into the human world."

"Well it looks like you need to find better friends." He joked as he held his hand out. "I'm Henry Wong. And you are?"

"Chow Devower." He replied as he shook his hand.

"Now that we all know each other, wanna play video games?" Sam suggested as he held up a controller.

"I can't stay here. My family is in danger. I just need to go back through your door."

"But the Kurai Beasts will murder you! You can't go back!" Henry shouted as he gripped Chow's arm.

"I'm not just any kid. I'm Kid Buffet."

"I thought you sounded familiar. My dad used to talk about your dad all the time. All good things. He got fired from his job and your dad gave him a loan."

"Did he give him an offer with the loan?" Chow deadpanned.

"Nope. He gave him a job!"

"Wait... You're Doctor Wong's son?" Chow asked skeptically as he put two and two together.

"Yes. You know him?"

"He's been super bummed lately since you've been missing! We've gotta get you back!"

"How? We pinned down 20 to 2. What could we possibly do to them?"

"Will these help?" Sam asked us as he handed Chow a pair of steel kunai.

"Where'd you get these?" Chow griped as he twirled them in his hands.

"They fell out of your back pockets when you hit your head."

"Thanks!" Chow praised Sam. "I can fight now. What about you?"

"Umm... I do have a skill, but I don't think it'll help much." Henry stated shyly as he took a step back.

Suddenly, his hands became turrets and a bullet belt appeared over his bare chest.

"Umm... How is this not helpful!?" Chow shouted as he facepalmed.

"I'm a bad shot. I haven't trained much with my skill yet."

"Then I'll just have to train you when we get out of this mess." Chow smirked.

"You'd do that?"

"What are friends for?"

In the heat of the moment, Henry hugged Chow tightly.

Chow was taken aback, but hugged Henry just as tight.

"So you guys are leaving?" Sam asked them as they broke the hug.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. Now get back to your families while you can."

"Ready?"

"Let's rocket!" Chow shouted as he opened the closet and dashed into the room full of gang members.

* * *

They made it out with minimal scars and a bullet in Chow's arm.

"Dude! Your arm!"

"This? It's nothing." Chow laughed as he pulled the bullet out and the wound closed.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?!"

"Like this." He smirked as he sealed up Henry's cuts with a touch.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Chow smirked again.

"Stop being awesome!"

"Yeah... No."

They walked back to the house with an understanding of each other and a new bond.

* * *

**Present, Johnny's POV**

"That... was so sweet!" I thought to myself as I swiped a single tear from my face.

"You okay?" Chow asked me, voice leaking with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm not heartless!" I barked as I pouted.

"I don't judge. That's one thing I don't do. Got it memorized?" He replied as he threw the pen onto Badger's unconscious body.

"I see what you did there. So what'll we do with him?"

"Well when I grabbed his pen, I saw how he became a fallen angel and where the next angel is. He betrayed his composer to one of his enemies for cash. I say we leave him here to face judgment."

"Sounds good to me." I grinned as we left the library.

* * *

**Thank you!**

**Next Chapter in about 10 minutes... lol. **

**Thanks for reading and please if possible review! ;3**


	7. Day 6: Air It Out Part 2

**Here's the next chapter as promised. The last one was too long as it is... So I split it up! XD**

**Hope you like it! **

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 6.5**

**Day 6: Air it Out Part 2**

**Johnny's POV**

We got back to Blake's café when our timers hit 30 hours.

"We only get one day here so we better get this next one done now. Who's the next angel?" I asked Chow as we reentered the backroom.

Randy was taking a nap when we got in there.

"The dancer is next. We'll find him at his new dance club."

"What's it called?"

"Get this... It's called Da Club."

We both stood there silently for a moment, then burst with laughter at the name.

Our laughter woke Randy with a start.

"Shit! My ribs! My ribs are cracking!" Chow giggled.

"You guys laugh like horses." Randy spat out in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry, cupcake. Just laughing at a cliché." I coughed out as I flipped a tear from my eye with a claw.

"Well be a bit more quiet next time. And you still owe me... That thing you promised." Randy replied as his finger traced the buttons of his ROR cardigan.

"Chow, give us about 15 minutes. If you value your manhood, then this won't be a problem."

"But I wanna watch. It'd be like real life porn." Chow groaned playfully with a smirk.

"No! Get the fuck out now because if I don't get off today I'm gonna strap you down and explode all over your face!" I growled back as I pushed him out the door and locked it.

"I wouldn't mind!" I barely heard him shout through the door, but I ignored him knowing he was just joking around.

"You know you have a real potty mouth when you're frustrated, right?"

"Just shut your cute ass up and take that damn cardigan off. I don't want to stain it again. Remember what happened to the last one?" I choked out as I tore off my sweater and yellow shirt.

"Damn your dirty talk." Randy gushed as he pulled his ROR attire off.

"I'm gonna pound you so hard into those cushions that by the time we're done, your camouflage skill will be stuck on the color of my d..."

I couldn't finish my sentence because Randy tackled me onto a sofa and firmly pressed his scaly lips to mine.

He shoved his tongue down my throat a few seconds later in wanting.

We played tonsil tennis for a bit before I broke the kiss.

"I'll be mad if it doesn't. Now let me ride you... Nice and rough just how you like it." He whispered in my ear as I stared at the horny lizard on my lap.

"I love you so much right now, you sexy beast."

"Don't go gentle on me now! Man up and hit this! You're not the only frustrated mess in the room." He snarled as he slapped me hard on the cheek.

I could tell that this was gonna be a fun time.

* * *

**Chow's POV**

I assumed they were gonna take a while because the door was surprisingly sound proof and I couldn't hear shit.

"Hey, Blake. What do you know about Da Club?" I asked him as I sat on a stool by the counter.

"Well I know you can't get into Da Club without a really big entourage." Blake replied as he slid a cup of coffee to a customer father down the counter effortlessly.

"You can't?"

"I mean you could, but without one, it'll take you all night. And Desmond, the fallen angel owner, won't even talk to you unless you're someone A-list famous. And you can't imprint on him."

"Isn't imprinting just altering people's thoughts?"

"Exactly. He's immune along with all other players, reapers, and people who work for the Reaper's Game."

"Hmm... But being a composer boosts my power to imprint on normal people though right?" I asked as I pulled out my phone.

"Oh, of course. You can pretty much control anyone's thoughts down to what they want to eat for breakfast."

"Then I might have a plan, but it's gonna require some recruiting. Tell Johnny when he gets done to change his look and meet me in front of the café."

I walked out and headed straight for the JOX house.

I switched my appearance so I looked like a close relative of George and knocked on the door.

Big Red answered it with a boom.

"What's up?! Who are you, stranger?" He asked me with a grin.

Curse him for being so friendly... and kind of cute. I'm gonna feel guilty if I have to imprint on him.

"I'm George's cousin, Brett. I was wondering if your frat wanted to hit this new club that opened up downtown with me." I grinned as I fingered the phone in my pocket.

"Of course! Let me get the rest of the guys!" He cheered as he ran into the house. "Bros! Pack it up! We're going out!"

"Wow... I didn't even need to imprint on him. Now to recruit one more frat." I thought to myself as the JOXs followed me to the ROR house.

"Hola. How can I help you?" Javier inquired as he stood in the doorway.

"Do you guys want to go to a club tonight? I hear it's really sweet."

"Thanks, but we're not really in a partying mood."

"Yes, you are." I grinned as I pressed a button on my phone and Javier's eyes glazed over.

"Actually, we haven't really been out since finals ended last week. I guess we could party tonight." He shrugged as he went to get the rest of his frat.

Now for the plan to be set in motion.

A limo rolled up in front of the ROR house and everyone piled in.

"Where did you get the limo?" Big Red asked me as we took off for the café to pick up Johnny.

"Umm... Internet." I grinned as he shrugged it off.

* * *

We reached the café to find a monster that looked like a color swap of Johnny with golden fur and without fangs.

"Jet! You made it!" I greeted Johnny as he sat next to me.

"Like I was gonna miss this party. Let's go!" He hooted as the limo took off for the club.

"Here. Put these on." I stated as I handed out shades to everyone according to their anatomy.

_**Music: Whistle While I Work It Chester See and Tobuscus**_

Suddenly, music started playing in the background.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked me as the music got louder.

"Just follow my lead." I grinned.

**Chow- A few drinks at the house. Gotta get that buzz going.**

"But we're in a limo..."

"Shut the fuck up, Jet!"

**Cause I can't afford the club drinks that they're pouring.**

"But you're loaded..."

"I will shank you, bitch!"

**Valet's 20 bucks, so I'll find me a meter.**

"We don't need a valet or a meter."

"You're killing it, man!"

**It's five blocks away, but the parking is cheaper.**

We all hopped out the limo I'm front of the club and it took off.

**Johnny- I walk straight up to the bouncer. Got the flyer in my hand.**

**Said I didn't bring the ladies, but I've brought my favorite friends.**

**He doesn't say a word. He just points us to the back.**

**Like he thinks we'll wait in line. No, no we ain't having that.**

**Chow- Cause I know somebody who knows somebody who knows somebody who knows.**

**Cause I know somebody who knows somebody who knows somebody who knows...**

**I whistle while I work it!**

I started pelvic thrusting to the beat.

"The fuck?!" Johnny gasped as the wind picked up.

"Just go with it!"

**I whistle while I work it!**

I whipped my shades off with flair.

"Composer power. Just keep following along."

"Okay. I trust you."

**I whistle while I-**

**4 out of 5 Make it some hours later.**

"It's been like a minute and we all got in."

"Shh..."

**Sobered up, overheated and I can't find a waiter.**

"But only the JOX really drank anything."

"Damn it, you!"

**We dance up on some girls But they're blocking us out.**

"They party, we work. Ha! Cut you off!" I stated as my guests hit the floor.

**I could win them with words But the music's so loud.**

"But you're dating Sulley."

"I just need info! Now sing!"

**Johnny- Afraid to use the toilet.**

**I'll get vomit on my pants and I never tip the bathroom guy that helps me dry my hands.**

**Hey that guy has a table we can drink up for a while til they notice we've been mooching and get kick-kicked out with style.**

**Chow- Cause I know somebody who knows somebody who knows somebody who knows.**

**Cause I know somebody who knows somebody who knows somebody who knows.**

**I whistle while I work it!**

Our whole entourage mimicked my thrusting causing the air to stir inside the club.

"It's working!" I thought to myself as I signaled Johnny.

**I whistle while I work it!**

We all whipped our shades off as a mysterious monster popped up in the back of the club.

"The distraction is up... Time to set the trap." I thought as attention switched to him.

**I whistle while I-**

**Frank McCay- Fellas say HO! Ladies say OW! You stepped on my foot**  
**Ice will bring it right down**

**Dating foreign girls last name no vowels.**

**Rock the tight T Blue Simon Scowel**

"Why is he here?" Johnny asked me as I snapped my fingers.

"He's the perfect distraction. Now get ready for some fireworks." I replied as I continued to lay the trap.

**Hey girl Let Me In This VIP**

**Excuse me...**  
**Who are you supposed to be?**

**I'm Frightening Frank McCay from Scare Floor A**

**Do I have to scare a bitch? Now get out of my way.**

**Oh I love your work and I watched your game show.**

**Then you'll hook a brother up?**

**Uh, let me see, NO!**

Suddenly, the lights got dim and I started singing into a hanging mic.

**Chow- Cause I know somebody Who knows somebody Who knows somebody Who knows.**

**Cause I know somebody who knows somebody who knows somebody who knows.**

**Cause I know somebody who knows somebody who knows somebody who knows.**

**I know somebody who knows somebody who knows somebody who knows.**

**I whistle while I work it!**

The whole club was thrusting with me on the floor while a monster looked down on us from a skybox.

"Who is that?" I thought to myself as I saw the silhouette.

**I whistle while I work it!**

We whipped off our shades and started pumping faster.

"Wait... That's Desmond!"

Suddenly, the club began to shake.

**I whistle while I...**

"What's going on?! Who are you?!" I heard a voice shout as we sped up the thrusting to max speed and triggered the tnt I snapped into specific locations around the club.

**Music End**

We walked outside as the club exploded behind us.

"That was epic! Let's do it again sometime!" Big Red chuckled as the JOXs and RORs filed into the limo all cheering in agreement.

"Yeah. You guys go ahead. We'll catch up later." I stated as I saw Johnny talking to Javier by the trunk of the car.

"I wonder what they're talking about..."

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

"Cut the act, Johnny. I know it's you." Javier deadpanned as I combed my fingers through my temporarily golden fur.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, come on. You don't even look that different. Minus the lack of fangs and the fact that your fur is yellow, you're wearing the same shirt I bought you for your birthday last year and you wear it the same way he does."

"I always did like this shirt." I chuckled as Javier gave me an out of character for him hug.

"Amigo... We thought you died. Your body was left in the backyard with a bullet through your brain."

"Oh... Well, technically, I'm still dead, but I found a loophole. I should be back by the end of the week, but don't tell anyone you saw me."

"Why not? The whole house misses you!" Javier whispered back, confused.

"Because no one is supposed to know about The Reaper's Game and how it works. Just trust me. I'll be back tomorrow alive and well." I explained to my best friend as I stared into his four eyes.

"I'll never forgive you if you're not." He joked as he hugged me one last time before hopping in the limo.

It drove off just as a monster in a dark cloak strolled up to us.

"You come in my club... You disrupt its order with your dance... and then you blow it the fuck up! Don't you have any manners!?" He shouted as he threw the cloak off.

He looked like a lion with a silver vest that showed off his six-pack abs, black jeans, and silver shoes that seemed to glow.

"I had them. Didn't like them. Blew them the fuck up." I jested as I turned back into myself.

"If I wasn't dating someone and you weren't a fallen angel, I'd hit that." Chow stated bluntly as he switched back into himself as well.

"Classy. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to kill you now."

"Wait... Are those the limited edition gun-metal Nike dunks?! I've looked all over for those!"Chow gushed as he fawned over the shoes.

"Being an ex-producer has its pros. I got these from the source."

"I wonder if Blake can find me some."

"Can you stop fanboying over those shoes and get ready to fight?!" I scolded him as the flash hit us.

* * *

**Music: Roar from Monsters University**

We appeared on a dance floor in an abandoned factory.

"So you picked the beat you want to get stomped to?" Chow joked as he pulled put his kunai.

"Don't get cocky! This guy is radiating power! More than the last one!" I warned him as I pulled out both my swords.

"I know! That's why I'm so fucking psyched!" He shot back.

"This is the track of your destruction... Let the beat drop!"

"Bring the noise!"

We slashed at him in unison, but Desmond kicked up a force field and shot us back.

"Ugh... He's got a shield. We got to disarm it." Chow groaned as he shot back up.

"But how?"

"His spirit item. It has to be the shoes."

"You're obsessed!" I shouted back as I slashed at all the force fields he kicked up not leaving a scratch.

"Am I? The Writer's spirit item was a pen, every writer's weapon. A dancer's weapon is their shoes! We've got to neutralize them."

As the song picked up, Chow started slashing wild, sometimes missing the force field completely.

"Stop going wild! We need a plan!"

"This is my plan!"

"How?"

"Just watch me work!" He shouted as he got hit by an extension of the shield.

His willy nilly strikes started radiating the same energy his dance did.

"Trust me! Hit him when the beat drops again!"

I waited for my opening as the beat climbed again.

It looked like it would never come.

Suddenly, a gust of wind hit Desmond and tripped him up.

"Now!" Chow barked as I took his place and began slashing fire into his mane.

The beast helped me keep timing so he couldn't get back up again.

"Ready for the end?" Chow grinned as he pushed his back onto mine.

"You got it!"

"Finisher! Reap the world!" We shouted in unison as we pointed our weapons at an exhausted Desmond and surrounded him with a firey tornado.

Then we slashed him into a wall.

"Damn... You win." He coughed out as he dropped to the floor.

"We did it! We did it! We di..." Chow cheered as he fell out too.

"Oh, god dammit!" I cursed as I fell a minute later.

**Music End**

* * *

We regained consciousness back at the ROR frat house in my room.

"Dude. You got the shoes?" I asked Chow, a bit groggily.

"Do guys love sex?" He replied as he pushed his feet up on the desk he was sitting at revealing the sparkly objects.

"Nice."

"Tomorrow... We finish this." Chow reminded me as the room got dark.

* * *

**And so it comes to an end... Finale in 10 minutes. And please review. They are the fuel that keeps me writing. :3**


	8. Day 7: Endgame Drop

**Here's the end!**

**And a quick FYI... I got really tired writing this one so the epilogue might have to wait until the day before the new year...**

**Sorry if this offends anyone :3**

**Secret Boss final boss ftw!**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Day 7: Endgame Drop**

**Chow's POV**

The streets of Shibuya... Their calmness on the last day of the game was eerie to say the least.

It was probably early in the morning when I crawled off the street and leaned on a traffic light.

The shoes I 'acquired' yesterday told me who the last angel was, but I was too in shock to believe them.

Johnny and Randy were cuddled together on the street corner mumbling what I assumed were declarations of love for each other.

"Ugh... Is that what Sulley and I look like? I swear it looks better when we do it." I thought to myself as I got a devious idea.

Time to bust out a skill I copied a few years back.

"Oh, Johnny... You're so big and strong. Flex for me, you hunky gumdrop." I whispered in Randy's voice.

"I hope you have tickets to the gun show..." He smirked in his sleep.

"There's only one gun I want. Give it to me."

"You got it." He cooed in Randy's ear.

"Got what?"

"My special gun."

"I'm not in the mood. Just jerk it or something." Randy groaned back as he rolled to the side.

"Don't be such a tease then..." He growled lightly as he sat up.

"I never said I wanted it." Randy shot back as he propped himself up on Johnny.

"But you just... Wait a minute...Chow!"

I was dying of laughter in the middle of the Crossing.

"Don't do that!" Johnny snapped at me.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" I heaved out while trying to stifle my giggles.

"Well, maybe next time I'll do that when you're sleeping next to Sulley."

"The difference is you can't mimic my voice and he's always horny so you might get a show!" I replied as the laughter recaptured my body.

"Ugh! Respect me dammit!"

"I do. I really do. No lie." I coughed out as the laughs went away. "But _that_ was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I've come to actually like you over this past week. I meant no disrespect. Just fun."

"Really? Well I don't exactly hate you either. And maybe it was kind of funny."

"Just can't say you like me as a friend, can you?" I smirked.

"Nope. Ego's too big. Just know that I do." He smirked back. "So did you find out who the last angel was?"

"Yes. And it's gonna be hard to do our job knowing who it is."

My grim expression didn't betray my words.

"Who is it?"

"Let's just get Randy to safety first. At this point I don't know how safe that is anymore."

* * *

We used the RG to walk straight to Wildkat.

There was no reason to disguise ourselves since the entire city was empty.

No words were spoken on the way there.

When we reached the café, we noticed that it was closed, but it was unlocked and there was a box on the table inside.

We walked in and picked up the box.

It had a note on the top and the seal was half broken like someone peeked inside.

It read, 'If you're reading this, then you know I'm the last fallen angel. You should know that the reason I'm a fallen angel in the first place is because I tried to stop Joshua from erasing Shibuya. I may have used some unorthodox methods, but the ends justified the means. I'll be waiting on top of Pork City. It's time to finish this. Mr H.'

"Doesn't mention why there are no people in the city." I stated as I opened the box.

"That does..." Johnny pointed out as we noticed the hazmat symbol on the front of a notice that was mailed out yesterday to the entire city.

"Josh doesn't want anyone here when the final fight goes down. Do you know what that means?"

"He's overestimating his angel?" I smiled crookedly.

"Or this one might just be all he's cracked up to be."

"That's what I'm afraid of. We can't leave Randy here."

"Where can we leave him?" Johnny inquired, pretty lost.

"The Shibuya River. That's the only place the fight won't affect."

"Smart thinking. Think he can reach it on his own? We've got 5 hours left."

"Send his ass there. We have the power and technically it's our pad." I smirked.

"Right." Johnny turned to his boyfriend. "See you at the finish line." He smirked as he kissed Randy's frond.

"You better." Randy smirked back as a flash sent him to Dead God's Pad.

"Let's go." I said as I dropped the bag of pins on the table and we ran out the door.

* * *

As we sat in the elevator, there was an awkward silence.

"So this is it..." Johnny stated as we slowly climbed.

"Yeah. It is. You've really stuck by me this week so I just want to say thanks."

"Hey. You saved my bacon just as many times. I should be thanking you."

"We've really grown close. I would've never believed this was possible a week ago."

"I hated your guts a week ago. Now I feel like you're a childhood friend."

"I kind of am." I chuckled.

Johnny laughed at my comment too. "Yeah. You think we could've been this close earlier if we weren't mob kids?"

"No one knows. But I do know that we're friends now."

"Right. Let's finish this. For real this time." Johnny stated, words dripping confidence, as the doors opened to the roof.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

"Phones! Fangs! How's it hangin'?" Mr. H. greeted us as we stood opposite him.

"We're good. But the time for talk is over." Chow stated as he pulled his original pair of kunai from his back pocket.

"So it's come to this..."

"Yes it has." I replied as I pulled out the sword I started with.

"Just don't treat me any different from another enemy, because I'm not holding back."

Suddenly, a rainbow feather dropped from the sky and he caught it with his thumb and index finger.

"Let the battle begin. I am Sanae, the fallen angel artist, and I am your last trial. Try to keep up."

_**Music: End of Heartache by Killswitch Engage**_

The flash didn't hit us this time. The music just started booming.

Chow's suspicions were right on the money. This fight was happening right here and now.

"Chow... Can you feel that?"

"Yeah... His power is off the charts... Way higher than our last two guys. I'm kind of scared."

"Says the guy who's training to be a scarer." I joked to try to ease the tension.

"Let's play this by the book. Back to back stance!"

We took the position as he began to change.

His human form deteriorated and turned into a red version of Sho's tattoo form. One big difference is that his glasses stayed intact.

"His glasses are his spirit item. I wonder what they do." Chow stated as I lit my sword on fire.

"I wonder if we can take this guy without dying again." I snapped as he charged us.

It took one swift kick... Just one and we were shot off the roof across the sky and crashed into the Scramble Crossing.

"Back and forth maneuver!" Chow instructed as we stood opposite each other as he landed in between us.

I slashed at him, but he deflected it into Chow. Chow dodged and roundhouse kicked him in the face, but it looked like it didn't leave a scratch.

"I said don't hold back!" He snarled as he shot a laser into my back.

"We've got to push it harder!" Chow grunted. "Speed up! Defense up! Attack up!"

A green, blue, and orange beam hit us and we started moving faster and taking less damage from his attacks.

"Not enough!" Mr. H growled as he hit us with a green ray slowing us down.

"Ugh! Drop dead!"

Mr. H juggled us in the air with a few well placed kicks and shot us across the city again into Edagawa.

"Getting real tired of your shit, Angel..." Chow drawled as he pulled his body out of the crater we made.

"Chow... We've barely made a dent in his health. I don't think we can win this one."

"Don't fucking say that! It's not over until it's over... It can't be and it's not."

"I thought you'd do better than this..." Our angelic opponent tsked as he charged some energy. "Oh well. Time to end it."

"Chow! Try to deflect it using your new weapons!"

We both switched to our upgraded weapons and stood together to deflect the blast.

"Burn Design!" He shouted as he drew a symbol in the sky creating a beam that evaporated or weapons and us in the process.

**Music End**

* * *

I woke in a room with Randy. We were back home in my bed cuddling with him fast asleep.

"D... Did we win?" I asked myself as the door opened and Javier walked in.

"The party is about to start ese. You two comin'?"

"Javi... What's today's date?"

"Um... May 5th? Why?"

That was the day before I died and got dropped in the game. It was all a dream. I can go back to my life now!

"We'll be down in a second. Let the guys know." I grinned as he left to pass on the message.

Finally things can get back to normal...

* * *

**Chow's POV**

_"Mommy! Where are you!? Mommy!"_

_"Chow. Go back into your room and don't come out until the morning. No matter what you hear. No matter what is said."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I'll be fine... Now go!"_

_"Mommy! Don't leave me! Please!"_

_"I love you, son..."_

_"Mommy!"_

I shook in place as the memories wracked my brain.

"Why'd you leave me? I never got the truth. Just fabricated lies. Someone tell me the truth."

My babbling was even annoying me, but I just couldn't stop.

"Okay... This is getting us nowhere..." A feminine voice groaned as a flat hand careened into my face.

"Ow! That stings..."

"Like I enjoy hurting my son. I didn't raise you to be so sensitive..." I heard my my mom's voice scold me as I stood up.

"Is this really you or just a figment of my imagination?"

"It's me. Technically, that last attack would've ended you, but the untapped power you have helped cushion the final blow."

"What power? We gave it our best and it still wasn't enough. I don't know what were missing."

"You still haven't realized it? The bonds you've made with all your friends." She drawled as she hit me upside the head again.

"Your imagination will only take you so far. Only when you open yourself up to the world, can you find new ways to be yourself."

"But he's bounds stronger than us. Is the power even enough?"

"Of course it is."

"I don't know. That last hit shook me. I think this is one fight I'm going to lose..."

"But Chow... I thought you couldn't afford to lose." My mom smirked as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Give up on yourself... And you give up on the world."

I had to think for a second. Could I do this? Did I have it in me? Maybe I don't.

Wait... That's it!

"It's not about my power. It's about the power of all my friends!"

"Now you've figured out the secret to your scan power."

"My scan power? I thought it was all just reading my opponent and taking their powers for myself."

"Oh no. Far from it. When you scan, you create a temporary bond with that person. Only when your bond has matured will their power become permanently yours."

"So that's why you have so many skills. You must have tons of friends that miss you."

"Yeah, but if you can finish this guy off, then I can go visit them." She smiled as she walked towards the darkness.

"But you're the Conductor! How would you do that?"

"I won't be for long. I think my replacement will want the job more than I do." She called back as I fell through a hole in the ground.

* * *

I was dropped into the ROR house during a party.

I read the banner on top of the archway.

"Wait... 'Congrats ROR, Scare Games Champions'? So Mike couldn't pull it off. At least he tried."

"Bring out the mud pit!"

"Mud pit? Crazy asses. Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Prez dive! Prez dive!"

"No no no! This is all wrong! I'm not supposed to be here!" I heard Johnny's voice pierce the air.

"I have a fight to finish and I always finish what I start! No running from my problems in this made up world."

The crowd disappeared and it was just us two in the room.

"You know that once we leave this dreamscape, there's no turning back, right?"

"I'm ready to win or die trying. Not as a Worthington or a Shawshank, but as Johnny, my own person. You with me?" He grinned as he held out his hand.

"As long as we're standing! Now let's do this for the boys back home!" I cheered as I clasped my hand in his.

Suddenly, the white pins we kept changed into a design we both found familiar.

"It's our frats insignias... And they're fused together in harmony."

It looked like RORK.

"Like us." Johnny chuckled as we stared at the door that opened up for us.

"Let's end it."

* * *

**Music: I'll Face Myself(battle) Persona 4 soundtrack**

A huge flash caused Mr. H to lose sight for a second even with his glasses on.

When the light faded, he found himself on top of the clouds.

When we respawned, we looked completely different.

We were glowing white with power and our weapons were surging with energy. And there were angel wings sprouting from our backs.

"Now or never! Friendship Slash!"

"Reggie! Javier! Chet! Chip! Blake! Randy! Chow!"

Each hit Johnny dealt looked like it really affected him and an outline of each friend appeared behind him.

"My turn! Henry! Mike! Art! Terry! Teri! Don! Squishy! Sulley! Johnny!"

He looked worse for wear as we descended onto the clouds.

"Ugh... So you finally tapped into that power. I'm proud to fall by your hand."

"I'm sorry it's come to this. My final skill... Reaper Storm!" I chanted as I held up the white pin.

I charged the power of all our friends into the Skull insignia from my Player's Pin.

The charged energy became a beam prison for Mr. H and the insignia burned into his chest with a giant X underneath it erasing his Noise form.

"Game, set, match."

**Music End**

The timers faded from our hands and our glow dimmed.

"Well... Looks like you win, Chow." Joshua's voice boomed as he flashed in front of us with Randy by his side.

"You did it!" He cheered as he gripped Johnny's sweater in a hug.

"Now that I'm the Composer of Monstropolis, all of its business is my business."

"You mean as soon as I hand it over."

"A deal is a deal. Don't try to trick your way out of this one. Hand over Monstropolis." I demanded as I held out my hand.

"Ugh... Fine."

He held up an orb that looked like M.U. and I held up an orb that looked like Shibuya.

The orbs switched hands and I felt my lungs start-up again.

"We can sort out the rest another day. For now, you guys are alive and I really have to get back to my Shibuya." He drawled as we shot up into the sky.

"So you expect up to crash into the ground at high-speed?!"

"Have fun!"

"Bastard!" My voice faded as the skies of Shibuya became the skies of M.U.

* * *

"You guys okay over there?"

"Just great. We're used to falling from the sky at 98 miles per hour!" Johnny shouted as the ground got closer.

"Brace yourselves! We're coming in hot!"

When we hit the ground, we made a big ass crater. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

Johnny curled up to me which annoyed me seeing as his fur was too soft not to pounce on and break 2 relationships in the process.

"Ugh... Get off, Johnny! Your boyfriend is over there!"

I popped my back into place as I heard someone slide into the hole.

"Chow!" I heard my boyfriend's voice call to me as I stared at the mass of blue and purple.

"Hey, James. I said I'd come back for you. *yawn* I'm really sleepy."

The fatigue from the fight set in as I drifted off into unconscious bliss.

* * *

**Epilogue soon... Hopefully. Review please? ;3**


	9. Epilogue

**This story is officially done! Now just to lead into the sequel. **

**Actually it's more of a midquel, but whatever. After that it's a sequel.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Well That Happened...**

**Johnny's POV**

"So there's the story. Any questions?" Chow asked after he finished telling the story.

"Nope."

"Not really."

"You covered all the bases."

"Good. So... How's you guys week been?" Chow grinned as the room got silent.

"Did I miss something?"

"Well Sheri and I got engaged and umm... Sulley?" Don nudged the giant as he looked me in the eye.

"Umm... Mike and I kind of got expelled. Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be?"

"We're out of the school. How are you so calm about this?"

"It's cool. Have you not been listening to the story? I can get you back in if you want."

"But we don't deserve it. We went into the human world without permission."

"And pulled off the biggest scare in the friggin school!" Art gushed as Chow gripped Sulley's arm.

"If you don't want me to get you back into the program, then I'll respect your wishes."

"Thanks."

"But you guys aren't leaving this house. I've put too much cash into your rooms for you not to enjoy them. Next semester, I expect you back in those rooms no matter what you decide to do." Chow growled possessively as Mike and Sulley nodded.

It even scared me a little.

"Now... Who wants the best dinner they've ever eaten?"

"You don't mean..." Sulley squeaked.

"I think he does." Henry smirked.

"Yep. Now that we all know the truth... Dinner party at my house!"

"Aw shit, slugger! Let's go!" Sulley cheered as he dragged his boyfriend out the room with his frat not far behind.

"Are we going?" Randy asked me as he coiled around my neck like a scarf.

"Do you want to?"

"I never pass up free food."

"Then let's head out." I grinned as I kissed his cheek and walked out the door to the limo we never returned.

* * *

**Chow's POV**

We reached my house to find that the door was wide open.

"Wait here. I've got to make sure there aren't any problems." I stated as I hopped out the luxury vehicle with Henry never far behind.

"Umm... Dad?" I called out through the house before I was mowed down by my old man.

"You did it! She's home! Your mom came home!"

"She's home? Where?" I asked him as I stood us both up.

"She's upstairs washing up. We've been... working out."

"You've been plowing, haven't you?"

"Non-fucking-stop. You're old enough to know that."

"And the door was wide open because?" Henry chirped.

"We were airing out the stink."

"Yeah. Listen. I've got like 8 people in the car waiting on me. Do you think the chefs could cook up some really good shit?"

"Of course. Who are they?"

"My frat house and Johnny."

"Okay. I'll let them know." He whispered audibly as he left the room.

"You need to calm your libido down!"

"Can't stop the heat! You know that!"

"You know your dad's a freak, right?" Henry giggled.

"Yeah, but he's my freak."

* * *

Groans of approval could be heard all across the room.

"Ugh... Why is this the best food I've ever eaten?"

"Because if it wasn't, the chefs would be dumb scared for their lives."

"They still believe that lie you told them when we were 10?" Henry chuckled.

"What lie?" Johnny asked me as Randy curled up on his lap.

"I may have told them that if I didn't like the food that my dad would have them shot on a dime."

"Chow!" The entire table shouted at me.

"It was a joke! I was 10! Don't judge me!" I pouted.

Laughter erupted from the room at my reaction. Even I had to chuckle at my outburst.

**_So is this really how the new composer decides to spend his time?_**

**_It's his loss. His mission has only just begun..._**

"Josh! Stop trying to be all ominous and shit! Just get out here and talk to me! Damn..."

The rest of the house except for Johnny thought I was crazy until the blonde monster appeared behind me.

"Aw poo. You're no fun."

"And you're a no-life bitch. Now what do you want?"

"Just a friendly visit."

"No such thing when you're involved. Now spill. My vibe is already dead."

"It's about the Conductor position and how I'm supposed to take it, right?" Johnny asked in a really somber tone.

"Well that's part of it. You both have a mission he's supposed to fulfill."

"Well... Thanks for coming. You guys can go home now. The night has just been ruined by business..."

Weird enough, no one moved.

"We're not going anywhere."

"Your business is ours now." The Perry twins recited in unison.

The entire table nodded along with them.

I was surprised they wanted anything to do with the game after everything I told them.

"Okay then." I grinned. "Lay it on me."

* * *

**To be continued in "M.U. The Sophomore Years!"**

**See you guys there!**


End file.
